A Leap of Faith
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Hermione is fairly certain Severus will never propose. Because of the leap year, Ginny convinces her to propose. Severus has a plan, though it's taken write a while to get to the point of proposing to Hermione


**_A/N:_** _This is my submission for round 5 of Quidditch as captain of the Bats!_

 _Prompts:_

 _ **Quidditch League** : Ring_

 _ **Quidditch Pitch:** Date _

_**Drabble Club** : spoon_

 _Final word count: 1,111_

* * *

"So are you and Snape ever going to get married?" Ginny asked as she flopped back onto her bed in her small room at the burrow.

Hermione shot her friend a death glare as she took a seat in the chair by the window. "His name is Severus," she said with a bite, followed immediately by a disappointed sigh. "Besides, I don't think he'll ever propose. It's already taken six months of talking about it for him to even consider moving in together. He's already selling Spinner's end and my lease is up soon. It's the perfect timing. But...all he cares about is my image to the public."

Ginny eyed her friend curiously and Hermione turned her eyes to the website, staring out the window. "Why don't you ask him?"

Hermione turned back to her friend, shocked. "What?"

"It's not unheard of. And you've already initiated everything else in the relationship, so why not? Plus, it's the leap year. Irish tradition states that on the 29th of February, a woman can ask the man to marry her."

"Because i- we'll because-" Hermione failed to find the words. What _was_ wrong with her asking him? Would it really be that bad? Then again, that was the one thing she hoped against hope that he would choose to do himself. "Because I don't think he'd say yes."

"Well you _are_ a Gryffindor, aren't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's been three years. If marriage comes up in conversation he's either indifferent or...becomes very distant. I don't think he's interested in marrying anyone."

Ginny sat up and have her friend a stern look. "You'll never know unless you try." Then she got up off the bed and grabbed her friend, dragging her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Hermione managed to gasp out.

"To buy an engagement ring."

* * *

Severus stood outside the Granger household still debating in his mind whether or not he should even be considering what he was about to do. He was fairly certain that she would be happy to marry him, but there would be so many consequences, consequences that she never stopped to consider when he was involved. He hadn't decided if it warmed his heart, Pitt if it was simply a part of her Gryffindor tendencies. Either way, he wanted to protect her from the backpack of the implications of being with her former professor who had also been a death eater.

She faced so many difficulties because of it, with Skeeter having a field day with then in her articles. Then the ministry scrutinized every little thing she did, trying to find any imperfections in her work. Of course, there were none to be found.

Severus took a deep breath and knocked, preparing himself to ask two people only a few years older than him if he could marry their daughter, who was twenty years younger than he was.

* * *

Hermione and Severus sat across from each other, trying to enjoy their date. The conversation that night had been light, both fighting the nerves they felt, not realizing what the other had planned.

Hermione felt herself dreading it more and more as the moment itself approached. Her stomach was twisting as images of his disgust at the idea. Surely he'd say no.

Severus felt impatient. And though he was certain that she would say yes, a part of him feared that she would reject him.

So both of them sat across from each other as the waitress took their dinner plates before leaving them in silence once more.

"How are classes?" Hermione asked, trying to kill the silence.

"Full of imbeciles, as usual," Severus repaired blandly. "How are the office idiots?"

Hermione smiled a little at his comment. Though she often scolded him for insulting others, it was something she still found endearing. "They're fine. They forget everything I did throughout my school years."

He chuckled, the deep throaty chuckle that sent a shiver through her. And as they finally relaxed into a casual conversation, the waitress return with small serving of tiramisu for each of them. Neither of them noticed the small smirk on her lips as she set the plates down followed by the spoons.

"Enjoy," she said with sugary sweetness.

Both of them picked up their spoons and took a bite in unison. The dessert melted as they took a bite, both of them biting into something hard and metal. Each of them raved into their mouths, pulling out rings.

Severus held a simple silver band with a snake engraved around the inside, while Hermione held a silver ring with a swirled silver band and a pendeloque cut ruby.

"What's this?" They said in unison, their voices melding in harmony despite the difference of tones of emotions.

Hermione's heart fluttered despite the cold stare he gave the ring in his own hand.

Her heart faltered and the words came from her mouth before she could think about them, "I'm sorry."

The look on his face at the comment was one she'd only seen one or twice in their time together.

"I just-I shouldn't have let-I-"

"Why?" he asked in a soft voice.

She looked at him. "Why did I try to ask you to marry me? Why wouldn't I, Severus? I love you. I've been trying to convince you of that for years. Ginny convinced me that because of the day and the Irish holiday, I should ask. And, I honestly didn't think you'd react so...negatively. and I honestly didn't expect..." her voice carried away softly as she glanced back down to the ring in her hand.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I didn't think you wanted to get married," she said softly.

"I've had my reservations, because I don't want the repercussions to affect you. But I know that I love you and I have seen your determination to make me see that your aren't going anywhere. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Severus. I am happy to have you in my life. And I'd be happier to be able to be married to you."

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"So does this mean that we're engaged?" she asked with a smile.

Her body filled with relief as a small half smile made its way to his lips with a subtle nod. "I suppose it does, especially if we both asked the same question."

She grinned as he kissed her hand and took the ring from her, sliding it on her finger. She returned the favor, taking the ring from him and sliding it on his finger.


End file.
